Vadhera
by Tales From the Void2
Summary: A trip to a distant planet causes Peter to see things, to dream of things and a mysterious creature he calls Is'bell, his Isabella. When the ship crash-lands, he and the crew find out Peter's true destiny and why he is dreaming of Isabella.


**Tales From The Void2 Contest**

**Title: ****Vadhera**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 7,144**

**Pairing: Peter/Bella**

**Summary: **A trip to a distant Planet causes Peter to see things, to dream of things and a mysterious creature he calls Is'bell, his Isabella. When the ship crash-lands, he and the crew find out Peter's true destiny and why he is dreaming of Isabella.

**Warning: **There are death scenes and language.

**3****rd**** POV**

Running, she was running, her hair whipping behind her, sometimes snagging on the branches of the forest. She could hear the people behind her, their swords swishing through the air at the forest as the beasts they rode on roared.

She knew that one day this was going to happen, that their love would be found out about and they would come for them. So she did the only thing that could save him, save their love.

She sent him away–far away.

**~XxX~**

The cabin was bright and cold. The whirring and clicking of the computers filled the silence.

Captain Rosalie Hale sat in the chair at the front of the cabin with her husband, Emmett, who was scanning the ship for problems.

"I am so sick of this godforsaken ship!" Rosalie seethed, standing from the chair in a huff after placing it on autopilot.

They had been on the Luna Sea for almost two years, travelling to a planet that one scientist had discovered three years ago. It was a small planet, much bigger than Earth but smaller than Mars. NASA had estimated it being a size between the two; they had named it Beta Quadrant V.

Emmett stopped what he was doing, reached for his wife, and pulled her into his lap. Brushing the blonde locks to the side, he placed a soft kiss to her exposed neck.

"I know, Rosie, but we are getting paid well for this and finally, when we can get back home, we can start that family we always dreamed of," he cooed to his wife, placing his hand on her stomach. Rosalie had always wanted the apple pie life–nice big house, white picket fence, and 2.5 children–but because of her father, she had been forced into the Air Force.

Sure, they both made money, but this trip would ensure their retirement and out of the life where everyone needed them to do something, to fly somewhere. Safe and still.

"You're right, honey, but I have got a horrible feeling about this trip." She sighs, melting into her husband's arms.

Meanwhile, Peter Whitlock lay in his bed, his eyes moving quickly as he dreamed. Flashes of brown eyes with other colours blended in behind foggy glass, a soft whisper of a woman beckoning him into the dark abyss. Her voice was like honey, smooth and rich with an alluring nature.

Even though it was dark, he could see things, snippets of trees and her soft curvy silhouette. He could hear running water trickling against rocks and birds chirping in the distance, ones he had never heard before as they sung their heavenly tune.

_Come for me__,__ Peter... _the woman whispered, her eyes flashing in his vision once more. They were glittering colours of ivy green, gold hues, and various shades of browns. They captivated you, drew you in and hypnotised you.

Jerking up, Peter grasped his chest, sweat clinging to his skin as he panted. This was the 24th night in a row where he dreamed of his mysterious woman. At first, it was just blurs of colour, and as the nights went on, the more vivid they became.

"The dream again?" Jumping, Peter turned to see his brother Jasper standing at the door eating some kind of slop.

Wiping the back of his neck, he tried to find the words to say. Shaking his head, he peeled back the damp blanket. It was always like this; his body burned like fire when he slept and dreamed of the angel who haunted him.

"Yeah... Anythin' I miss?" he asked Jasper, peeling off his damp shirt and pulling a singlet on, hoping the cool air would wake him up a bit more and cool him off.

"No, not much. A slight meteor shower, but that was easily avoided." Nodding, he walked towards the galley for some food. Peter didn't know what day or time it was; there was no such thing in space but the number of days they have been stuck in this giant tin can of scrap metal.

Jasper was the navigator, could find anything if given the right means to do so. Peter was the weapon specialist and engineer, the fucker who created and designed this behemoth that the government and NASA had built, and it was his pride and joy until he actually lived in it. Now, he couldn't wait for the land that they were travelling to, to have his feet on some form of solid mass that couldn't explode from under him.

"Hey, Pete, you're finally up." Cringing, he turned to Mike, the person who was in charge of nothing but being a pain in the ass. He was only there because his daddy was a bigwig in the government.

"Ye…" Peter didn't get to finish as a wave of nausea hit him, followed by pain and vertigo. His hands grasped the cool metal as he fell to the floor, the metal clunking as he landed. He could feel hands grabbing him as the world around him spun.

"P… R… come… HELP... Pe..." Small bits of jumbled words vibrated against his skull as a white noise took over.

Peter felt his mind go dark as blinding white light flashed across his eyes. He was in a forest, the very forest he dreamed of not so long before. But it was different; he could see more of it now, and the vibrancy from the passing ferns and leaves looked dull and weeping.

The eyes he longed for weren't there, nor was her voice or the birds that sang their heavenly tune. He began to run, his hands swatting away the tree branches and all the things that obstructed his path. He didn't know where he was running, but at the same time, he did. When the rainforest turned into a desert tundra, he didn't even blink or slow down, only pushing himself to the rocks formed in a pyramid–like cave.

The tundra was chilling on his flushed skin, the ground dry and cracked. The vegetation was very sparse, with little sprouts of dark green sprouts and moss here and there. Peter knew that there was water on the planet because the cracked earth only happened when water had been present. There was snow, lots of it, and only in several spots could Peter see the cracked and broken ground. His feet crunched as he sunk with each step, crushing anything that he couldn't see by the white blanket.

Slowing as a flash of white blinded him, his hands flew to his face as he stumbled to rub away the blinding pain. Shaking his head wildly, he pushed himself forward again, leaping over bones, rocks, and various things as he pushed himself into the cave.

His breath misted in the air as he slowly came to a stop just inside the even more chilling cave. Blinking several times, Peter let his eyes adjust to the dark, only to widen as he took in the cave.

Several beams of light filtered in and shined down on large plethora of crystals; well, Peter summed them up to be crystals throwing off beautiful rainbow prisms. The cave smelled like chalk and mildew, with a hint of some underlying scent that couldn't be described. Carefully and tentatively but surely, Peter walked forward, his eyes scanning the darkness for the one he was searching for.

He could feel her essence drawing close, the familiar warmth and power surging through him, his feet moving faster and faster, hand outstretched as he reached in the darkness.

Jolting, Peter's eyes flashed as the world around him turned to a white light and then the infirmary of the Luna Sea. His chest ached and burned as an electric current zapped him.

"Peter, PETER!" Head whipping around, he saw Jasper's worried eyes.

"What? Where am I? No, I need to go back... I NEED TO GO BACK!" Peter screamed as he wrestled against the straps holding him down. He needed to go back; something was wrong–very wrong.

"Peter! You were hallucinating, dude, calm down." The deep voice and strong hands of Emmett came from behind his head before holding him down.

"It was real... it was real," Peter whispered as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Turning his head, he saw the Doc.

Carlisle Cullen was a strange, silent man. He hardly ever spoke, but when he did, people listened. He had lost his wife Esme in childbirth with Alice, Jasper's wife. He stood over Peter with a sad smile and a needle before the inky darkness of sleep overtook him.

Jasper stared down at his brother with sad, worried eyes. He didn't know what was happening to his brother, but it seemed the closer they got to the planet, the more his brother seemed to change and the more his mind seemed to evade him.

He had noticed in the last few days–actually since the mention of this planet–he had been changing. The very minute it was mentioned, he had designed this ship; it took him two days, a world record in itself. He said he dreamed it, that it just came to him, so he drew it. NASA and the government picked it up right away; they were going to come to him for help anyway, and they were shocked at the already designed ship. Ever since they were in high school, Peter had been designing and creating things that sometimes awed and scared everyone.

Over the next month, he worked like a possessed man, creating things for the ship and working everyone to the bone. Then, only a week or so ago, he had started dreaming of her, of his Is'bell or Bell.

That was when Jasper's worry kicked into overdrive. His accent changed from the Texan one they grew up with to one that no one has ever heard before, in a language they knew didn't exist.

"His dreams are getting worse; did you see his skin shimmer when he was having that episode?" Rosalie pointed out from Emmett's arms.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked as he looked up. Edward was a doctor too, but he had a degree or two in biology. He was well known for his work on identifying species and various other things.

"He's asleep still. Why… what's wrong?" Angela yawned out, coming from the hall; she was Edward's wife and assistant, also a well-trained linguist.

"I took a look at Peter's DNA and found an anomaly, and his skin changed slightly when he had an episode," Carlisle uttered, his eyes flashing to Jasper who looked a little pale and green around the gills.

"Wha... What happened to his skin?" Jasper managed to choke out as he sat down, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"Jasper, it was for a second or so before he woke up... he was the dark olive colour he turns when you boys are out working on the farms, but it shimmered blue under the light, his eyes were violet with blue pupils, and thick black tattoos ran up his arms in lines and intricate patterns," Rosalie informed Jasper, her voice almost robotic as she looked back at Peter, a man she had known for over five years now. Fear clung to her, the dread from before making its way back into her stomach.

"Something isn't right, I just know it. The closer to this planet we get, the more feeling of dread I get," she whimpered before turning into Emmett's arms.

"Everyone needs to go back to their stations and do their own things. Peter will be fine under mine and Edward's care," Carlisle uttered while herding them out of the room as Edward walked in.

Once out, they closed the door and got to work, taking various blood and hair samples to test, both of them coming up with unknown test results. Neither could identify what was wrong with him, and they were starting to doubt themselves as they rechecked every known thing to man.

_"Is'bell__...__" _Carlisle and Edward's eyes snapped to Peter's crying form as he struggled to move once more.

Peter was running again, through the forest and across the tundra, his feet and legs aching as he raced towards the cave. Flashes of images crossed his mind as he ran. He still couldn't explain why he knew where he was going; he just knew he needed to be somewhere, and his feet took him. His Is'bell needed him, crying for him to help her, but he just couldn't reach her. Every time he reached into the darkness, she was gone and he was awake once more.

"Wake him up, Carlisle, wake him up!" Edward panicked as he saw Peter struggling harder against the restraints.

As quickly as possible, Carlisle shot up, knocking over a vial in the process as he ran to Peter's shaking frame. Quickly grabbing the right vial that would wake him, he injected it in his IV fluid.

Peter's body jerked as his eyes snapped open, a feral roar escaping his lips like no one had ever heard before.

"NO! I was so close!" he yelled at a shocked Carlisle.

"Peter, Peter, calm down!" Carlisle yelled while trying to hold Peter down.

"No, please send me back," Peter cried out as he slumped back onto the bed, his eyes shimmering purple as tears of neon blue welled in his eyes. Carlisle stumbled back in shock slightly, terrified and disbelieving at what he saw.

As he was about to open his mouth, a red light filled the room, followed by the sound of warning.

"_Mayday, mayday, large meteor shower! Everyone on deck!" _Rosalie's panic-filled voice filtered through the speakers. Everyone dropped what they were doing and moved toward the cabin.

"LET ME OUT!" Peter yelled just as Carlisle got to the door. Freezing, Carlisle looked over his shoulder and frowned, contemplating on if he should or not.

"_Peter! We need Peter!" _he heard someone yell, and that made his mind up. As quickly as possible, Carlisle ran to Peter's side and let loose the straps around his wrists, torso, and ankles.

"Finally!" Peter grumbled as he untangled himself from his confinement and raced towards his seat in the cabin. Stumbling slightly as his eyes caught the sight in front of him, his hands grasped the railing for support as another foggy memory blurred in his mind.

"_The planet is surrounded by large amounts of floating rock; it is to protect the plant from other species from other worlds…" _

"Peter! We need the weapons online to shoot through some of the meteors. The ship won't be able to move quickly enough out of the way!" Rosalie screamed from over her shoulder, swerving the ship to the left.

"We are close to the planet–there is a mass behind the storm," Jasper yelled from his station as he twirled around in his chair to see the screens.

Peter, quickly as he could, brought all the weapons online and on charge, ready to shoot, his hands typing away and flicking switches as the weapons fired up.

"PETER!" Mike yelled from the cabin up top where the gun system was. How the fucker got to be the shooter of his weaponry was beyond me, but he got high scores on all the simulations.

"Hold on! They are at 90 precent!" Peter yelled up as he flicked more switches on, his eyes watching the green bar fill up. "OKAY THEY'RE UP AND RUNNING!" he yelled when it reached 100 precent.

Mike managed to shoot all of the asteroids out of the way, or enough to move them or take a chunk off. Though he was having fun, he was terrified; he couldn't catch all of them. It was as if the meteors were drifting towards them like a defence, like they _wanted _to hit them.

The ship vibrated and the lights went dark as a large chunk of rock hit the ship, sending it towards the planet uncontrollably.

"Everybody hang on! I don't have any steering, and the boosters have malfunctioned!" Rosalie yelled, panicked, as her arms shook from the vibrations of the ship.

Emmett grasped the second steering wheel but even his muscles' helping it was of no use. The ship's guiding system was down.

The lights in the cabin flickered on and off as the ship kept hurtling towards the planet. Various items rattled and smashed around the ship's hull and in the rooms. Everyone on board was praying; they didn't care if they were religious or not, they were praying for survival and that the ship would somehow manage to come online or have a "good" landing in other words, without them dying.

Thankfully, Rosalie was able to set them on course again; or on course as much as possible, without nose diving it into the earth.

As they broke through the meteor-like barrier, they couldn't help but gasp in awe at the beauty before them. Even Peter, who dreamed of the planet, was in awe. It looked like Earth, but with more greens and blues. There were two suns, one orange and one blue, which was smaller than the orange.

Mike was in such awe of the sight before him that he didn't see the meteor that was coming at them from the side, resulting in getting hit with such force that all the cabin's inhabitants were knocked from their feet or thrown from their seats to the floor or on top of the control panels, throwing them even more out of control than they already were.

With a groan, Peter pushed himself up on one hand, giving his head a shake to clear his vision from the impact against the floor. But it was no use; he could see the planet growing closer and closer before he felt like he was floating, and then blackness.

Rosalie and Angela screamed as the ship crashed into the dense forest, many of the men joining them, their bodies being tossed around like a rag dolls.

Dirt flew up into the sky as the ship tore its way through the forest. Trees, and many other plants and animals flung from its nose like nothing, then it skidded to a stop a mere half mile away from where it landed.

As it stopped, Carlisle extracted himself from his chair, his head spinning as blood dripped from his head. His eyes scanned to see who was alive and who wasn't and who needed help.

"Angie! Angie, baby, talk to me please!" Edward cried as he held his wife's form to him. She was moaning something softly that he couldn't hear over the blaring noises and a loud whistling noise.

Emmett grasped his wife up from under his frame and checked her over. He had cuts on his back, but she seemed to be marginally damage free.

"Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked as he rushed to Angela. His shoulders sagged in relief as he realized she was okay, just unconscious.

"Yeah, Peter is down… Mike… Mike is dead," Emmett choked out, turning away from the gruesome scene before him.

It seemed Mike was stupid enough to not harness himself in before the crash and was thrown around. His body was contorted in a way that looked unnatural, several bones poking out from under his clothing, and blood had pooled around him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted in a sick, silent scream. One of his hands were almost ripped off from its entrapment.

Groaning, Peter struggled to lift himself from the floor. He was lucky he didn't die, that was for sure. His head ached from the impact against the controls when he was thrown from his seat.

Looking up, he gasped. He felt confused, surprised, and shocked as he looked out the cracked window to see the forest he had dreamed of. They were all a vibrant colour, shades he had never seen before.

"_I have never seen such beauty__–__my home is all flat land and dry," Peter gasps out in awe as he steps off of a K'aal, a large, four-legged animal that looked much like a camel, but scaly. _

"_It is because the whole forest is life__–__it is the life. Both suns can be seen here… they shine down, giving it life and beauty. The forest soaks the rays light and reflects it, bringing out these beautiful colours," Is'bell tells him, but her voice was formal. _

Gasping, Peter grasped his head as the memory brought on pain. Her voice was not the usual sensual voice he dreamed of–it must have been the first time he saw her. It was also the clearest he had been able to remember and see his Is'bell, his Isabella.

"Everyone needs to wear their suits. I don't know if the air is safe for us or not yet. Scrounge up enough things that weren't broken so we can hopefully find something to fix the ship." Rosalie sighed out, her heart clenching as she handed all the crew their suits. She didn't know if they were ever going home now. The ship looked badly damaged, even though the engines of the ship still worked. The body of the ship was badly damaged, from the inside anyway; she had yet to see the exterior of the Luna Sea.

While the crew gathered some equipment that wasn't damaged or broken beyond repair, Peter was in his quarters packing his gear. His eyes were unfocused, yet seeing, his ears ringing, yet hearing as more and more memories flashed in his mind: some quick, blurry and hard to decipher, others clear as day and yet brought more pain. Each memory was clear now, some still slightly slipping from his grasp, but since he was on this planet, the ones he dreamed of were clear. Placing his helmet on his head, he froze. There, in the reflection of the visor, he saw his face, but it was the one he dreamed of. A green and purple faded pattern was around his eye, looking like a vine, the purple curling under his eye while the green was above his brow.

"Peter, come on. We need to leave," he heard someone call from the hull.

Shutting his gear, he made his way from his quarters to the hull where everyone was waiting. Cringing at the massive damage his ship had taken on the inside, he loathed to even know that the outside would be worse.

Jasper watched his brother wince from the hatch door with worried eyes. A sense of dread–no–an emotion he couldn't place, settled in his stomach since they'd landed there.

"Okay, everyone, keep close," Rosalie ordered, her head jerking to Jasper to open the door.

Whirring sounds of the gas build-up releasing filled the silence, followed by scrapes and grinds of metal on metal. As the dust settled from the door dropping, the others moved forward with caution.

Edward and Emmett were taking the lead, their eyes darting everywhere for any sign of caution.

Gasps left their mouths as they took in the view. They had landed in a forest of lush greens and vibrant colours. There was species of plants they had never seen before, or animals at that, a little red and yellow bird sitting atop of a purple and blue flower that was as tall as a three-year-old child.

The whole ship was amazed except Peter, his eyes flashing behind the helmet as he stared at the bird while Rosalie reached out to touch it.

_"Peter, NO!" the voice of Is'bell screams in his mind as he watches himself do the same thing._

_"Why not…?" the name he call__s__ her falling from his memory, only to sound like a buzz._

_"Watch, my love, just watch," Is'bell utters to her love as she picks up a stick and pokes the bird. The flower instantly turns fire red and orange as spike-like teeth snap out of the edges of the petals and up, effectively breaking the stick._

_"What is that?" he asks her, her smile breathtaking._

_"It's called… The bird is a lure, it lures you in with its beauty as does the colours of the flower, and then when the prey has fallen for its trap, it changes into its true colours and eats it. The sap inside is like an acid, eating through anything and everything but itself," Bell tells him while chucking the stick away from her, the name once again but a buzz in Peter's mind. _

"WAIT!" Peter yelled before he realized and moved forward, yanking Rose back from the flower.

"Peter, what's wrong? I just wanted to touch the bird. It didn't look like it was afraid of us." Rosalie huffed as she extracted herself from his arms and into Emmett's.

"Just watch," Peter told her, picking up the stick and doing exactly what his Bell did. A startled yelp came from the women as the flower snapped shut. Peter, pulling the stick back, showed them the now broken and slowly deteriorating stick before their very eyes.

"Peter, how do you know that?" Carlisle asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the stick. Jasper was thinking the same thing as he looked at his brother behind the visor of his helmet.

Peter, on the other hand, was looking at the flower with horror and shock as the memory flashed again in his mind, blurry compared to when it first happened. It was like grasping smoke in water–impossible to do so.

"I…I saw it… Like Déjà vu, but it was real. I was standing in front of the flower about to touch the bird, and Is'bell came and did what I just did…" Peter managed to get out, confusing everyone around him as he fell to his knees, staring at his hands.

Ever since they crash landed the ship, Peter had been going slightly mad in the head; well, that was what everyone thought. He was doing different things; he knew things that no one knew how to do but those that would live on the planet.

The curiosity in the crew grew and grew with each passing day as they watched the two suns rise and set. Peter was slowly changing, his skin that they could see had a blue tint and was darker and faintly tribal, dark blue and green vine tattoo that looked more like a stain on his skin had curled up his neck and stopped at his left eye.

They tried to tell Peter, but he always blew them off, saying if he couldn't see it, then it was their imagination. But he could see it; he could see it in the reflection of the dark visor on his helmet. It brought back memories just like the others, of him coming of age when they, the tattoo-like vines and designs, began to form on his skin.

_"It's of our people, son. The design is proof you are of age in our kind. Be joyous, son, they mean great things…" a deep voice echoes in his mind as he catches the reflection of it before the others._

Jasper, standing with a sigh, walked into the middle of the clearing, pressed a button on the box he carried, and stepped back several feet as it beeped and sprung open into a tent.

Connecting another device, he got the air filter running that Peter had designed and created with the help of a few others, a machine that circulated the air so they could breathe.

"All right, everyone, the suns are about to set, so let's get some rest before we continue to explore tomorrow," he informed his fellow crew members as he stepped through the tent's flaps. The others soon followed, Peter being the one hesitating as he stared at the forest around him with cautious, sad eyes.

Rosalie stood near the starter, waiting until the flaps was sealed tightly before pressing the button. A soft buzzing noise filled the silence as they took up a spot on the floor. Everyone removed their helmets and placed them near the door.

As the others fell fast asleep, Peter lay awake. His eyes watched the twinkling stars above.

_"My love, you are everything to me, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. These past blessed months, I have fallen in love with you and learned many things…" Peter trails off as he leans on one elbow, one hand twirling a strand of his love's hair. _

"_Peter, what are you saying?" Is'bell asks her love with wide, shining eyes. The stars from above make her eyes twinkle. _

"_Be my wife__–__let us leave this place and wed. We can be one together." He smiles down at her, causing her to sit up and face away from him. _

"_But it is forbidden__–__you know of this," she whispers, turning to reveal vibrant green tears. _

_Moving forward, he lifts her into his lap. "So, love should have no boundaries! Marry me, my Isabella, my priestess." _

Jerking up, Peter looked around the darkened tent and forest, his chest heaving as the memory sunk in. Jumping to his feet, he fumbled with his helmet. Dropping it with a loud bang and jerking the others awake from their slumber, Peter cursed in a language that was foreign to the others but native to Peter.

"Peter, what the fuck did you just say?" Jasper asked, shocked, standing from his resting place and resting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I… said... fuck?" Peter said, confused, his tongue and vocal chords struggling with the words he has spoken with for most of his life on Earth. They sounded wrong, unnatural.

"No, you said something else," Angela whispered softly, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. The language sounded like a mix of ancient Egyptian and another language.

"Peter, what is wrong? Ever since we landed on this planet, you have been acting weird," Jasper demanded, his hands grasping his brother's frantic form.

"I… You know my dreams? I don't… I don't think they're dreams." Peter voice rushed out, his eyes looking around frantically. "I think they're memories," he finished off, his eyes landing back on Jasper's wide, shocked eyes.

"What are you trying to say, brother?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Jasper, those dreams, they're memories. I see me, with tattoos, the exact ones you see on me now," Peter said, shoving his hands up and pointing to his arms and face. "I don't know how, but I know it, Jas. I _know_ it like you know how to breathe."

Jasper opened and closed his mouth a few times; he didn't know what to say. The sincerity in his voice showed that what he was saying was true, because Peter couldn't lie for shit. Well, he could, but he hated to lie for some reason, a rare trait in human society.

"Okay," Jasper sighed out after a few minutes of silence.

"Please believe… What?" Peter gasped at his brother in shock.

Sighing, Jasper cupped Peter's face with both hands and looked in his eyes. "Growing up, you couldn't lie for shit. You have never lied to me, EVER, and if you say that you are from here, well, I believe you."

Peter yanked his brother into a hug; even though he might have never been his blood brother, he was one all the same.

"How did you manage to get on Earth if you are from here?" Rosalie asked from her spot on the floor. Her eyes narrowed in disbelief as she stared up at Peter.

"I don't know. Everything is slowly coming back. I know I am not from this forest. My species is from a desert, much like home," he replied, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, trying to remember more.

"Who is Isabella?" Emmett asked, all eyes shooting to him with raised brows.

"What, I hear him too," he defended as he sighed, exasperated.

_Giggles fill the air as he runs, the forest alive with spirit. Tonight is a joyous occasion, but also one that had set their fate._

"Come, Peter, hurry!" Is'bell giggles out, her hair loose and flowing behind her, a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with glee.

Laughing, Peter pushes himself faster, his feet barely touching the ground as he chases after his only true love. Quickly as he can, he dives left, rolls and springs up as Is'bell jumps over a fallen tree.

"Got you, my wife." He laughs before capturing her lips in such a passion-filled kiss he feels fire erupt deep in his soul.

"I think... I know she is my one true love... My species mate for life. She was my mate... My wife..." he trailed off, voice filled with sadness, loss.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked, his back towards the others as he looked out into the night.

Peter, closing his eyes, turned his head away. "I don't know, but something is wrong. She is waiting for me. I need to help her, to find her. Please, help me find her," he begged.

Standing, Rosalie moved forward so she was face to face with Peter, shoving Jasper out of the way in the process, her face void of emotion and voice strong.

"I will help you, Peter. You have done a lot for me and my husband, so I will do this for you." Looking at her husband quickly, she gave him a look that said a million things and yet nothing at all. "Both Emmett and I will help you."

"Thank you, Ro'slee," Peter choked out, her name spoken in his native tongue, while pulling her into a tight embrace.

"So what are you?" Edward blurted out. He couldn't help it, and he needed to know.

"I can't say… that hasn't come back to me... There are so many things I don't know… I can only remember bits and pieces of my species, of my life. Like these tattoos, they form when we come of age. I only remember what Is'bell has told me, as they are the strongest memories," Peter replied honestly, stepping out of his suit and packing it into his bag.

Cocking his head to the side, he looked up. "The suns are about to rise. We need to move. I need to find her."

"Okay, everyone pack up. We head out," Rosalie ordered, placing her helmet on her head and packing her bags. The others followed suit quickly, packing up their gear and placing their helmets on.

After they were all ready to go, Peter packed the tent away with a simple push of the button. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked as they began to sting a little and itch at the same time. Looking up, the others gasped; his eyes, once a blue, were now vibrant purple.

"Peter, your eyes," Carlisle uttered. Moving forward, he took the flashlight from his pocket and shined it in Peter's eyes quickly. The pupils were a blue, vibrant blue, and there was no white remaining, only vibrant purple with black diamond specks.

Shoving the light from his face, he turned Carlisle's head slightly to see what the fuck he was talking about. Instead of the blue he was accustomed to, he saw his original eyes staring right back at him.

Without saying a word, Peter nodded. There was no need for words to say why they were like that.

"Where are we going, Peter? What direction?" Jasper asked, his brow rising in question as he watched Peter close his eyes and look up.

Peter let his senses take over, his hearing doubling in range. He could hear every heartbeat, every sound, and every creak of the trees. But he knew what he was looking for, the one thing that led to where he needed to go.

"_Okay, close your eyes. Now clear your head," Is'bell instructs, snapping her tail at him every time he peeks open his eyes. _

"_Concentrate. You will need to know this one day, Peter," she scolds him, though it would have had more effect if she wasn't giggling. _

_Shaking his head, Peter does as she asks. Closing his eyes, he levels his heart and clears his mind. It takes him a few minutes but then he can hear it__–__not just it, but everything. _

"_It's so beautiful," he gasps out in awe of the symphony that he is hearing. _

"_I know. Now tell me, my love, can you hear a soft trickle… It's so very soft, like a soothing swoosh with little clinks," she asks seriously. She is worried that when the time comes that __t__heir love w__ill__ finally be exposed, he can find her. He can find the clues she leaves for him. Is'bell has a plan, one that only she knows. _

_She is gifted with foresight and many other powers, being a high priestess and all. Their love __i__s forbidden, not because of her status and his, but because the two species are at war. _

_As she speaks, he can hear it, a soft clinking and swoosh. "Yes, I can hear it." _

"_Let's go towar__d i__t," she tells him, pulling him behind her. They run a little way from where they are. As they run, the noise grows louder. _

"_What is it?" Peter gasps as he looks upon the rock. It has vines and sharp angles like the tattoo on his chest. Surrounding that, behind it on a lighter rock, is the one on hers. But from the angle they are standing at, they look joined. _

"_I made it long ago; it is a symbol and a sign of our love. No one will ever find this… only you and I can find it. No one can see it but those we wish to see it. It is where I hide everything… it is our little safe haven," Is'bell tells him with a smile. Peter is in awe; it is such a beautiful thing, such a heaven, and it is all theirs. _

Peter's eyes snapped open, and instantly he took off, his feet carrying him west, towards the sound only he and his mate could hear.

The others struggled to keep up with him, even Edward, who was the fastest out of the lot. They didn't know what got him so excited, but they couldn't wait to see.

Peter pushed himself faster, jumping, ducking and diving over and under shrubbery as the sound got louder. He could still hear the others behind him, struggling to follow but still behind him. A smile broke out on his face just before he broke through the clearing, only for it to drop as he took the destruction in. The beauty of his Is'bell's creation was still there, but the surrounding trees were destroyed.

"Oh God…" he heard Angela gasp out as the rest finally caught up.

Peter dropped to his knees, gripping his head as pain exploded on the inside. Everything, all his memories of what happened, of his life here, came rushing back, ending with what happened here.

**~XxX~**

_Is'bell comes crashing into the clearing. Her face is one of grief and panic as her eyes shed green tears. _

_Peter, seeing his wife, shoots up, his face one of worry as he rushes forward. _

"_They found us, they found out!" Bell cries, her hands shoving Peter to run as she looks over her shoulder into the dark forest. _

_Peter, letting out a cry of rage, draws his sword and moves to protect his wife. _

"_No, Peter, they will kill you… Prince or not!" Is'bell cries as the visions of him dying fly across her eyes. _

"_I don't care… to save you__,__ it would be worth it__,__" he replies as the footfalls of the beasts come closer. _

"_Peter!" his father gasps out as they broke the tree line. "Get away from her!" _

"_NO! SHE IS MY MATE, MY WIFE!" he roars back, his eyes flashing darker, his body tensing, ready to spring. _

"_How could you? She is the enemy… and a high priestess at that!" his royal councillor scolds him, disgusted. _

"_This war? This war is pointless! I have met her people, her kind; they were nothing but sweet, generous people! They are not the barbarians you claim them to be!" he spits, causing his father's eyes and half of the men there to look at the councillor. _

"_Why, you little…!" Before the councillor can raise his gun, Is'bell places her hands on the shoulder blades of Peter's back. Her mouth moves quick as she utters a soft chant, the wind begging to whip around the circle with violent forces. Trees and debris begin to crack and fly around as her voice grows louder and louder, and Peter feels a tugging sensation in his mind and in his chest. _

"_My love, no!" he cries as he sees a vortex opening. _

"_I'm so sorry, it has to be done! I will not let them kill you! I love you," she cries, her eyes filling with tears. Quickly, she places a passionate kiss on his lips, pulling back and looking into his eyes. _

"_Come back to me__–__come home to Vadhera." With tha,t she shoves him through the vortex and runs, her sobs following her and him both._

"_I promise, and I will find you," Peter promises in a whisper, before all things went dark. _

_**~XxX~**_

The others watched Peter with worried eyes as he let out a cry so heartbreaking that it brought tears to their eyes.

His body fell to the ground in a lump as he sobbed. So many things were being cried out in a language they didn't know, one that was different to the other they heard before, but they knew it had something to do with his Isabella.

"Peter, are you okay?" Jasper whispered as he walked hesitantly toward Peter.

"No, I need to find her," he replied, his voice different, huskier.

"Okay, we will, bro, we will," Jasper soothed, helping Peter to his feet.

Peter stood with the help of Jasper, his eyes trained on the rock formation the whole time. The very spot his Is'bell pushed him to the safety of Earth, the very same spot she had placed his leather straps and pants.

Moving, he gingerly picked up his belongings, even his sword, and looked to the side.

"I will find you, my love, my Is'bell. I'm on my way," he whispered to the night sky, letting the wind take his oath to her.

Turning quickly, he moved behind something and dressed in his clothing, feeling better that he was out of the ones he'd been wearing. Looking at the others who were waiting for an order, he jerked his head to the left, hoping to find the tundra his dreams showed him.


End file.
